


Bad at Love

by Lapisceslazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapisceslazuli/pseuds/Lapisceslazuli
Summary: A collection of smutty Steven x Spinel oneshots





	1. Authority kink

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like being self-indulgent again! Each chapter will feature a different kink\theme. Feel free to request some in the comments, I like a challenge.
> 
> First up - Authority kink. Two years in the future. Established relationship. Steven is trying to write an important paper for his music class, and Spinel is bored. A bored Spinel is a dangerous Spinel.

"Cut it out."

"Rib... rib... ribbit...."

"Spinel, put that back."

"Rib... RIIIBBIT-"

"Spinel, you're squeezing it!"

Steven quickly types in a save command for his college paper, and shuts his laptop. He swivels around in his chair, flashing the gem a scolding glance. _Look what you made me do_, he's folding his arms, as if he's telepathically trying to communicate his disappointment to her. Magenta eyes look up at him, wide and innocent. If it weren't for the struggling bullfrog she had clasped in her hands, he could have actually bought into her _Who, lil' ole me?_ look.

The frog lets out another croak, and Steven outstretches his hand in her direction, gesturing. With a disappointed grumble, Spinel hands over the frog. She watches dejectedly as Steven walks it over to the balcony, setting it on the floorboards, and it promptly hops away. He looks back up at her, and she can sense a lecture coming on.

"Spinel," He begins, and she's already got her tongue sticking out at him, arms folded, "hey, no, don't be like that, come on."

"I'm bored!" She whines back, folding her arms. It's only then that Steven realizes she's wearing his pink letterman jacket. "You said you'd be finished in about an hour! It's been two, Steven. Two hours."

"I really need to finish my paper," He pleads, turning back to his laptop. Spinel sprawls out on his bed, letting out another drawn out whine. "Pay attention to meeeee!"  
Steven sighs. As glad as he was that Spinel was doing better with her separation anxiety, she was still extremely clingy. Most days it would be endearing. Today, it was eating away at his patience. "Not now, Spinel," He replies, opening his laptop back up, "and take that off."

While his computer screen boots up, Steven can clearly see Spinel's reflection, glaring at the back of his head. But suddenly her frown turns into a sly grin, and she's snaking out of her shorts - 

"Hey!" He whirls around again, his cheeks beginning to flush warmly. "I meant the jacket!"

"Ya gotta be more specific, Doll," She drawls in response, pulling down the black fabric that covered her chest around her gem - _how is she even doing that, aren't her clothes just an illusion made of light, and how can she undress without taking off the jacket-_

"Spinel!" He tries to sound menacing, but there's a hitch in his voice that wasn't there before, and he can tell that she isn't threatened in the slightest. "Spinel, I really need to concentrate!"

She snickers in response, her arms tangling together in an elongated version of the diamond salute, and bows her head. "As you wish, My Diamond." Her tone is mocking, and Steven feels something hot and feral bloom to life in the pit of his stomach. 

"Stop that."

"I'm not doing anything, My Diamond." She's teasing him. Steven scowls at her, his face now a dark shade of tomato-red, and Spinel's too busy holding back snickers to notice that he's abandoned his laptop completely now. "Anything else, My Diamo-_oof!_" She's cut off as Steven pushes her back onto the bed. She bounces once, twice, then sprawls underneath him eagerly, her naked form only half-covered by Steven's jacket.

"I said, _stop it_." Steven's growling now. Spinel's never heard him this commanding before. Her mouth hangs open in shock, her eyes trail down his body and.....  
And then she's smirking up at him when it finally clicks.

"You _like this_," she hisses gleefully. Steven clenches his jaw, trying to ignore the way Spinel licks her lips as she eyes his tented shorts.

"I do not. Cut it out."

"You don't what, My Diamond?" There it is again, the primal heat in his abdomen, and Steven climbs onto the bed, his hands trembling as he ground them into the mattress on either side of the smug gem. "You seem tense, My Diamond. Shall I run the royal bath?" Spinel purrs, snaking her arms around Steven's neck and he shivers. "Your wish is my command, My Diamond. What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to shut up," he groans, but they both know they're too far gone now.

"Yes, My Diamond." Spinel watches his expression intently, feeling a trill of excitement when the royal title made Steven bite his lip. "Anything for you, My Diamond." She's grinding up against him now, and watches as the last of his resolve breaks. One hand pushes her back onto the bed, as the other one whips to his belt, unbuckling it swiftly. "I thought you said my wish was your command," he grumbles, shimmying out of his pants. Spinel simply smirks, knowing that this battle had already been won.

"I never said I was gonna fulfill it."


	2. Hate sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can make it better, starting with tonight.

It’s just the two of them on top of the injector. Spinel is launching her fists at him, left, right, left, right, left, right. Too easily foreseeable, but she was not intended to be a fighting gem. She was simply a toy. Lost, disheveled, abandoned…  
  
And so very, very angry.  
  
Steven had his fists up and bubbled, blocking each and every one of her punches. With each block, Spinel gets angrier. Her movements become erratic. She’s no longer focusing, no longer tactical, just desperate to get one in. Just desperate to hurt him.  
  
“Listen to me, Spinel! I understand!” Spinel grits her teeth at the hybrid’s words; up till now, there had been an edge of fear to his voice, a soft tremble that only she could make out. But he had his powers back now; he wasn’t afraid anymore. He’d gone back to being haughty. The thought makes her sick. “After what you’ve been through, you must be in a lot of pain!”  
  
Spinel stops for a moment, doubtful. Steven is looking at her with those eyes of his again, and for the second time today, her heart betrays her by skipping a beat, and she feels a disgusting twinge of hope. “No… No!” she snaps herself out of it by tugging on her pigtails, knocking herself on the head, slapping herself back to reality. “You don’t understand!” How could he ever? “You can’t change the way I feel!”  
  
Steven was getting impatient. After all he’d gone through… after all _she’d_ put him through… she was still putting up a fight? He was willing to pardon her, for the third time that day. He was willing to help her, willing to _fix_ her. Why wouldn’t she let him? Couldn’t she see –  
  
“That’s right, Spinel! Only you can change the way you feel.” He tries again. He can already see her eyes narrow in anger, and she’s reaching for him with her comically-large fists – but this time Steven is ready for her. He slips out of the way and grabs her by her slender, springy wrists, swinging her over his head and _smack_ into the ground. She yelps, and Steven’s first thought is _Oh, shit, why did I do that?_ But he barely has any time to sputter out an apology, because he’s still holding onto her wrists, which makes it easy for her to grab him by his torn shirt and pull him down on top of her.  
  
They’re tussling, now, not unlike two feral cats fighting over an old piece of meat. There’s scratching, there’s biting – there’s even some mild hissing – and they tumble around on the injector until Spinel rises victorious, straddling Steven’s waist. They’re both panting – Steven’s shirt is torn nearly entirely off his frame, and there are three symmetrical scratch marks under his eye. Spinel’s pigtails are disheveled, her collar torn down to reveal her gem, and she’s missing a glove. For a moment, it felt as if they were the only two to exist in the world, the only sound on the horizon their haggard breathing. Then, from somewhere far below them, Alexandrite lets out a primal scream and Steven is shoved back into reality.  
  
“I don’t get it!” He yells, and Spinel jolts so hard she nearly loses her place on his hips, “I’m trying to help you! I’m trying to _save_ you! What’s wrong with you?! Don’t you want to be saved?!”  
  
Wide magenta eyes bore down into his, and she blinks once, twice, before tightening her grip on his jacket. “_Save_ me?” She hisses, leaning down so close he can see her eyelashes as her eyes narrow to angry slits. “What makes you think I want to be _saved_?”  
  
This made no sense. Everyone wanted to be saved. No one was born evil and wrong. Steven had to believe that. Because – if he didn’t – what would he do? Who would he believe?  
  
Then again, nothing made any sense, ever. Nothing was fair. Why was Spinel suffering because of decisions his mother made? Why was _he_ suffering because of Spinel’s desire for revenge? Why were his friends suffering because of him?!  
  
With a powerful surge of fury, Steven pushed Spinel over and under, reversing their positions. He couldn’t help enjoying the surprised squeak she let out as he held her arms taut over her head, pressing them against the cool surface of the injector.  
  
“Why are you being so difficult?!” He snarls, and watches with a sickening bout of satisfaction as her eyes widen with a hint of fear. She probably thought she knew all about him. Steven Universe. Savior of the Galaxy. All sunshine and songs, he would never hurt a fly!  
  
But Steven was done with all that. What did being a good boy ever get him?  
  
Hurt. Kidnapped. Traumatized. Locked up. Nearly killed.  
  
“I’m done paying for her crimes,” he hissed, “and I’m done playing your games.”  
  
If he was going to be punished for Pink Diamond’s mistakes, he might as well make some of his own.  
  
Spinel barely had a moment to form a snarky response when Steven’s lips locked onto hers. He slipped his tongue in and swallowed her muffled protests out of her mouth. He could feel her struggling under him, but his Diamond strength held her firmly in place.  
  
He could feel her tugging at his jacket, but it wasn’t until she bit down on his bottom lip that he pulled back with a pained yelp. Spinel scrambled to her knees, face flushed, mouth wet. Steven touched his own mouth and brought his hands back with a smudge of blood. He glared down at her, clenching his teeth. “If you insist on behaving like a broken toy,” he growled, towering over her, “You’ll be treated like one.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s it?” Spinel mocked, smirking up at the hybrid. “Finally fitting into your role, aren’t you, My Diamond?” She cackles, and watches with morbid interest as Steven shoves apart her thighs. “What happened to being a hero? What happened to changing for the better?” She’s nearly in tears from laughing so hard now. Steven knows she’s just trying to get on his nerves. But she won’t be laughing for long. “Oh, Stars! Don’t tell me you forgot about your happily ever after?” He’s pulling her shorts down, now, shoving them down to her boots, and spreads her apart. Her eyes are gleaming with a different sort of curiosity, now. “Having fun playing with your Dolly, My Diamond?” She teases, and Steven growls as he pulls her closer by her hips. “Playing so rough! Careful, Stevie, if you break this one, you’re not gonna get a-Ohhhh _Stars_!” Her teasing trails off into a moan as Steven buries his face between her legs and licks. He holds her thighs firmly in place as she gasps and rocks against him, terrified of this newfound feeling and how desperately she craved it.  
  
Steven pulls away, smirking down at the trembling gem. “Finally, I shut you up.” He unbuckles his belt and shoves his jeans and his underwear down, pulling out his erect penis. Spinel glances down at it, wide-eyed, and Steven feels the heat rising to his face as he watches her spread her legs almost automatically. “That’s right,” he coos, aligning his tip with her entrance. She’s about to ask him _What the hell_ when he pushes in and she gasps, grasping at the hands that held her in place. So this was why humans had those things.  
  
Steven pulls back, and pushes in. He finds a steady rhythm, feeling her heat engulfing him from all sides. He’s never done this before, but it feels right, and it feels even better when he pushes all the way in and he hears Spinel cry out. He watches hungrily as her eyes roll back and she rocks against him, groaning in pleasure.  
  
“Doesn’t this feel so much better?” He grabs her by a ponytail and pulls her up to his face, reveling in the look on her face – eyes unfocused, mouth agape, drool dripping down the corner of her lips. “Letting me in?”  
  
“Oh, you’re in all right..” She moans in response, and Steven feels her tighten around him. He bites his lip, not wanting this to end so soon. He was enjoying putting her in her place. “Say it,” he hisses, pushing her back down and looming over her. He allows her a moment to refocus before he slams in, hard. She cries out in delight. “Say you need me to save you.”  
  
“Fuck you,” she pants in response, and he has to admire her for trying to keep up her tough façade with his dick all the way inside her. He yanks her ponytail once more and she moans loudly, desperation seeping into her voice. “Fuck! Fine! I-I need you! I need you, Steven, _fuck_, I need you to – to –!”  
  
“Need me to what?!” He’s back in his rhythm, hearing the faint _slap, slap, slap_ of his groin against hers.  
  
“_I need you to save me!_” Steven changes his angles, and slams into her _just right_, and she tightens around him and cries out as she climaxes. He can feel her dripping around him, and he’s unable to stop himself from yelling out her name as he comes inside her.  
  
It’s just the two of them on top of the injector. But Steven’s sick of being the hero. And Spinel missed being put in her place.


	3. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is a brat. Steven cums in his pants. That's pretty much it.

Movie night with the Crystal Gems has become somewhat of a tradition to Spinel. Ever since her and Steven started “seeing each other” (Steven called it that, despite Spinel’s protests that ‘she saw him all the time before’), he had tried to coax her into spending more time with his family. Spinel couldn’t help but pull a face, thinking back to the last time she had seen the three gems. But Steven had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her cheeks until she smiled again, reassuring her that they had accepted their relationship and were willing to put the past behind. As Spinel glanced around her now, she was surprised to feel even slightly at home, flashing Pearl an eager smile when she glanced back for Spinel’s approval to her movie choice, giggling at the jokes Amethyst threw around, returning Garnet’s thumbs up. Steven held her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, and nuzzled into her back, barely able to hide his glee at how well Spinel was getting along with some of the most important people in his life.

The movie title sequence played out, and everyone settled into their respective positions – Steven, with Spinel in his lap, leaning against the headboard of his bed; Pearl and Garnet, seated on the carpeted floor at the foot of his bed; and Amethyst, being the shortest gem in the room, peering over the top of their heads from where she sprawled out at the edge of the mattress. The three Crystal Gems had their backs to Steven, much to Pearl’s chagrin, a deal that they had made ever since their first movie night together, when they discovered just how uncomfortable it made them seeing their baby boy smooching his new girlfriend (gemfriend?) during the movie’s boring parts. 

Steven couldn’t help it. He may have been a galactic hero, but he was also a simple teenage boy. A very affectionate teenage boy. When the rom-coms played and Spinel snuggled against him, transfixed to the screen with wide-eyed wonder, he couldn’t _not_ squeeze her tight and kiss her neck until she slapped him away, giggling. 

Today’s pick was an action movie, one that Amethyst had borrowed from one of the Cool Kids. It was loud, with lots of shooting and yelling and flashing colors. Spinel found herself bouncing with excitement as a pigtailed human girl with mismatched makeup swung around a baseball bat. Human movies were so much cooler than Gem movies.

Steven’s grip around her middle tightened momentarily, expecting Spinel to relax against him like she usually did. When the bouncing continued, he held onto her hips, attempting to force her into place. “Spinel,” he hissed, quiet enough to not be heard over the loud yells from the TV screen, “stop moving.”

“Aww, why?” She turned her head to pout at him, and her silky ponytails tickled his nose. “I can’t help it, Stevie, you know how animated I am. It’s in my character. Wink!”

“You could have just winked, you know. I can see you. You don’t have to say ‘wink’.”

Spinel shifted in his lap, and Steven had to bite his lip to keep from making any sounds. She must have not been aware of the effect her jumping around on top of him had on him.  


“J-Just stay still, okay?” He huffed, and turned his attention back to the screen. But it was too late. Spinel jolted upwards with a quiet yelp, and turned to look down over her back, at his tented jeans. Steven pursed his lips, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment.  


“Why, Mistah Universe!” She was grinning wildly, and Steven shook his head frantically, holding a finger up to his lips. “Oh, relax, won’t ya? They can’t hear us. Not with _that_ ruckus.” As if on cue, something in the movie exploded, drawing surprised gasps from the other gems. Spinel tried to turn to face him, but Steven held onto her shoulders, keeping her facing forwards. “Don’t you dare!” He hissed. He knew exactly what was going through her mind.  


“Whaaat? I’m not doing anything!” She turned back around to face him, puppy dog eyes in place, lower lip stuck out in a pout. An innocent façade, directly contrasting the way she ground down on top of him. Definitely intentional. Steven gasped, cupping one hand over his mouth to muffle his moan. “Spinel,” he scolded, muffled, “I mean it!”  


But Spinel wasn’t listening. She was having too much fun. “I just… can’t… get… comfy!” She trilled, writhing around in his lap, expertly grinding down on his groin from different angles. The friction through his jeans was driving Steven crazy. He shuddered beneath her, grasping at her waist, trying to hold her in place. 

“You’re shaking the bed!” He hissed, frantically trying to battle his arousal, “They’re gonna notice!”  


“The only one shaking the bed right now is you,” she purred in response, unfazed by Steven’s attempt to keep her grounded. There was nothing she loved more than teasing Steven, watching the flush spread across his freckled cheeks as he bit his bottom lip in attempt to hold back his moans. There was only one thing left to do to break him. She had to start talking.  


“Poor baby,” she cooed, feeling him twitch beneath her, “I bet you wanna feel me now, don’tcha?” She followed her teasing with an excited giggle. “Too bad there are all these layers between us…. You probably wanna cum so badly…”  


_Shit…_ Steven fidgeted, feeling his dick strain against his jeans. _She knows how to make it worse!_ “You’re such a brat,” he whispers in her ear. But there’s no malice to his words. Just lustful exasperation.  


“You love it.” She whispers back, and it isn’t a question. She grins, grinding down on his erection with earnest, and delivers the killing blow. “Come on. Don’t tell me you’re gonna come in your pants. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing?” She giggles, feigning innocence, and bounces. Steven loses it. He digs his fingers into her thighs, rutting up against her, and comes, groaning with a mixture of ecstasy and disgust as he feels the wetness spread in his underwear. Then suddenly, the noise stops. The movie pauses, and all three Crystal Gems turn around, staring wide-eyed at the two as Spinel looks up at them innocently.  


“What’s going on here?” Pearl inquires, flashing Steven a suspicious look. The hybrid is still catching his breath, and he feels his blood run cold as he looks up at the closest thing he’s ever had to a mother. Steven chuckles nervously, cuddling Spinel to his chest and pulling his knees up to hide the wet spot on his jeans. “Tickle fight?” He attempts to sell his fib by digging his fingers into Spinel’s sides, cutting off her “wait, what-“ into a stream of laughter.  


His quick thinking seemed to have worked, with Pearl looking pleased with his ‘safe for work’ answer. “Well, whatever it is you’re doing, can it wait until after the movie?” “Yeah, dude! You’re missing the best parts!” Amethyst chimes in, unfazed by the interruption. “C’mon, P, press play!”  


They settle back into their respective seats, Spinel’s giggling dying down to faint pants. She feels Steven’s curls against the back of her neck, and smirks knowingly. “I’ll get you back for this,” he mumbles, and she knows there’s no heat behind his threat. “I know you will,” She whispers back, settling comfortably on the wet spot on his jeans. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
